The present invention relates to an electric motor in which transmission of vibration between a stator and a base is attenuated.
A known electric motor includes a magnetic field assembly or stator which is enclosed by an armature assembly or rotor. A shaft is connected to the rotor and extends through the stator. O-rings are disposed between components of the stator to provide vibration isolation. An electric motor having this construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,227. Other known electric motors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,974 and 5,315,200.